


Impulsive

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mostly Fluff, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The reader has feelings for Zsasz but doesn't know how he feels.





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic someone requested.

          You sat there frozen, in shock. Silence filled the car as you sat there waiting for Victor to react. He turned off the car, “I’ll walk you up, (y/n).” His tone gave no indication of what he was thinking. As you both got out of the car and walked towards the building, dreading the inevitable gentle let down Victor would give you.

          You’d been friends with Victor for a long time now, since before the loss of his parents, and you’ve been in love with him for almost as long. You’ve both been a constant in each other’s lives for a long time now, but you’ve never been brave enough to ask what his feelings were for you. At this point, you just figured it was one-sided on your part and to just let it go.

         Tonight had seemed different, you’d gone out to the movies, usually as a group with Luna and Iris. They worked with him but were also extended family to him. You got along great with them, but this time it was just you and him. This time the movie was less violent as they usually tend to be on movie nights with him and the girls. They are professional hitmen and like to poke fun at the inaccuracies in the films. No, this felt more like a date movie.

          At many points in the night, it really felt like a date, if Victor wanted to comment on something he would lean in and whisper close to your ear. Usually, he’d blurt it out and you’d all have a laugh. You were sharing a tub of popcorn, Victor generally has his own separate bag while you and the girls just shared a tub. When he would lean for some popcorn he would brush his hand gently against yours. After a while, you began thinking that was a date.

         During the drive to your place you kept wondering if you should ask if it was a date, but the words never found their way to your lips. Finally, when he pulled up to your apartment you decided to at least kiss him on the cheek. You leaned in and that was the very moment Victor turned to say  ****something to you. You didn’t know what he was going to say because your lips brushed his and you pulled back in a panic. But he didn’t say anything other to say he’d walk you up.

          Feeling like an idiot you unlocked your door and asked if he wanted to come in. He just nodded. Once inside you turned to apologize, “Look Vic-” You never got the apology out, his lips were on yours and you lost your thoughts. Your arms went around Victor’s neck and he pulled you into him, deepening the kiss. The vibration of his phone between your bodies forced you to break the kiss, Victor seemed annoyed as he pulled out his phone and tossed it on the nearby chair.

         “Don’t you have to answer it?” You asked as he pulled you back to him.

         “It’s just the girls.”

         “Maybe it’s a job?” Victor let out a sigh. 

        “No. Those idiots have been sending me texts all night long.” He kissed you again, this time running his fingers through your hair.

          “Why have they been doing that,” Victor had pulled back to look at your face.

         “Because they wanted to know if I had kissed you yet.”  


End file.
